<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>relay by peachflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367384">relay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachflowers/pseuds/peachflowers'>peachflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>roommates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachflowers/pseuds/peachflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Jungwoo is nervous for his first relay cam.<br/>2. Now it's Jaehyun's time slot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>roommates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. relay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for any gramatical errors! English is not my main language and it's been years since I last wrote something, but this little idea was living in my mind rent free and I had to put it out! ㅠㅠ</p><p>Inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/jungwooallday/status/1351150071224655879?s=19">this tweet</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungwoo shifts on the bed in his dim room. Tomorrow is the recording of his first relay cam for the NCT Youtube channel and he's feeling pretty anxious. What if he is too boring? He tried to think about what to show to the fans but there is nothing too exciting, he just likes to play games and chill. Jaehyun already showed his (now their) room on the first relay cam and there wasn't much change to the space since then even with the younger's arrival. Earlier he asked Yuta for ideas and discovered his hyung is planning to draw on his time slot, and sadly Jungwoo is not skilled for that. He also watched all previous relay cams done by his bandmates but this time it was different since they couldn't go outside, so he was limited to the options he had at home and there wasn't much. At least he'll be with Mark and that helps a lot to ease his nerves, but he's still restless.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun enters the room in his pajamas, hair still slightly damp after the shower and encounters a fidgeting Jungwoo laying there under the soft light of the mood lamp. He has an idea of the reason for that but asks anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong, Jungwoo?", he says while walking to the younger's bed and sits on the edge putting a hand over the other's knee, giving it a light squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what to do for the relay cam... I don't have any hobbies to show. I do nothing on free days! People will think I'm boring", he replies with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun shakes his head and replies softly. "Well, that's the point of relay cams. To show our regular day to day. Don't worry too much about that, I ate an apple and put moisturizer on mine", he laughed briefly.</p><p> </p><p>That made Jungwoo crack a smile. "Yeah, but you are Jung Jaehyun."</p><p> </p><p>"And you are Kim Jungwoo. Just be yourself, ok?"</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo sighed, still not convinced. Jaehyun suddenly had an idea and got up, leaving the room for a minute or two and returning with a black t-shirt he retrieved from their outside "closet". Jungwoo was curious since the elder was already wearing his sleep t-shirt and sat up on the mattress when Jaehyun sat beside him, offering the piece of clothing he was holding.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo was confused but took the shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"This is the t-shirt I wore on my past relay cam. Maybe it can give you some confidence tomorrow", he replied with a sweet look on his eyes. If he could he would be there with Jungwoo, but he had an early schedule and was supposed to be home just before his own time slot at night.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo always wonders how Jaehyun can differentiate his plain black t-shirts but this thought was quickly overridden with the warmth of the gesture. His fingers caressed the fabric as if it was a treasure and carefully folded the piece, putting it over the computer table beside his bed. "Thank you, hyung", he said with a soft voice before placing a kiss on his hyung's cheek. "I'll wear it for sure."</p><p> </p><p>"Hope it helps", Jaehyun grinned, dimples showing and he could feel the redness taking over his ears. He was ready to get up but Jungwoo held him by the wrist with pleading eyes. "Everything ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can you sleep here?", he asked. Actually it was not a weird request since Jaehyun frequently did that, mainly when Jungwoo insists on watching scary movies and is too afraid to sleep alone or when he is nervous due to an event the next day. Jaehyun's presence was just really calming to him and he did not know how to explain that.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure", he said with a smile before laying on the bed beside Jungwoo and covering both bodies with the blanket. The younger was comfortably pressed against his chest and Jaehyun circled an arm to Jungwoo's back, his hand slowly making circular patterns on the area as a soothing gesture. "Good night, Jungwoo", he said, placing a kiss on the top of the dark haired head.</p><p> </p><p>"Good night, hyung", Jungwoo whispers.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo woke up the next day with the sound of his alarm and lazily reached for the mobile to turn it off. He noticed he was alone now and was a little sad when he remembered Jaehyun had a schedule that day due to the drama. It was already 12:00 so he got up and looked fondly at the t-shirt folded on the table, quickly changing his current one with Jaehyun's. It was kinda big on him, leaving his collarbones somewhat exposed but it was nice and smelled like Jaehyun, the scent being very comforting. After making his bed, Jungwoo went to the bathroom for his morning routine and went to Mark's room afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>And weirdly, he was not nervous anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 8pm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Jaehyun's time slot now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for any gramatical errors!</p><p>Inspired by <a href="https://youtu.be/6crfewonYaA">Jaehyun's relay cam</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/jaehyunlooped/status/1355836174502342657?s=19">this tweet</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bye~" and just like that his relay cam ended after a heartfelt message to the fans. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be since being with Mark made things a whole lot easier, and he hopes he can do it again when things are better to spend time outside.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo brought the camera to the kitchen and left it on the table so the next member could use it and returned to the room, plopping himself on the bed. He took his phone and opened Jaehyun's chat to type a message. <em>"Everything went fine!! It was better than expected~ ^^"</em></p><p> </p><p>An answer came surprisingly fast, probably Jaehyun was on lunchtime or some break. <em>"I knew you would be a natural at that!"</em></p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo grinned and exchanged some more messages with Jaehyun before the older had to go back to filming. He didn't want to admit out loud but he missed Jaehyun a lot. Since they were roommates they got to spend a lot of time together off camera and it just feels strange to not have his company for hours a day, there are even days that Jaehyun comes home when Jungwoo is already asleep and leaves for his schedule before he wakes up and the younger man wonders how exhausting it must be. Jaehyun usually doesn't show his tiredness but Jungwoo can tell by the subtle change in his voice and mannerisms, he is still bright but not as usual. At least the drama filming is set to end the next month or so, then Jaehyun can rest properly. </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo puts his phone to the side and closes his eyes, drifting into a nap.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It was already the end of the afternoon when he woke up, the nap took longer than expected but it was fine since he hadn't any plans. He decides to take a quick shower and changes into a grey tank top and a pair of loose black pants, Jaehyun's t-shirt is put aside so Jungwoo can wash it before returning it to its owner (but secretly, he kinda wanted to keep it).</p><p> </p><p>Yuta's time slot is beginning soon so he returns to his room once again, not wanting to disturb anyone by being noisy but despite his best efforts he still ends up sneezing loudly once due to allergies. <em>That probably picked up on the mic</em>, he thinks and mentally apologizes even though he knows Yuta would never get mad at that. Jungwoo proceeded to play on his phone until he listened to Yuta talking to someone and he recognized the voice as being Jaehyun's. Soon the room door opened revealing a tired looking but smiley hyung. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm home."</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome, hyung" Jungwoo smiled back, patting the space next to him on the bed so Jaehyun could sit there. "How was your day?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was okay. Chaotic but okay. Yours?" Jaehyun walked towards the bed and sat on the offered space. Jungwoo's hands promptly rested on his hyung's shoulders and slowly massaged the area, hoping to relieve some of the stress. That apparently worked because Jaehyun was appearing to be less and less tense by the second.</p><p> </p><p>"It was okay too. Just recorded with Mark and slept."</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, and what did you do for your time slot?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, first it was Mark's. We chilled in his room and ate lunch. Then during my time we played games and chilled here."</p><p> </p><p>"Just like everyday, then?" he laughed. "I'm glad you were yourself."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, hyung. You gave me confidence for that."</p><p> </p><p>"As I said, you are a natural." Jaehyun smiled brightly. "My time slot starts soon, I'll take a shower and after I finish recording we can catch up, ok? I'll be back soon, don't miss me too much!" He says before getting up and walking out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Jungwoo already missed Jaehyun too much but at least he was home now and he could wait an hour.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Some time had passed and Jungwoo was watching videos on his phone when Jaehyun entered the room, searching for something in his snack box. He looked very comfy in his winter pajamas and glasses, there was almost an urge to hug him like that. Jungwoo watched him take two bags of dried sweet potato and was curious.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you gonna eat on your relay cam?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well no, I'll watch Netflix but snacks are essential."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I was your Netflix partner, I feel betrayed!" he joked, earning a laugh from the older. </p><p> </p><p>"You still are, even when you betray me with the other members," Jaehyun replied fondly, going towards the younger to ruffle his hair. “Do you want some dried sweet potatoes?” Jungwoo nodded and when he was sticking his arm to take a bag, Jaehyun turned around in the direction of the door to leave. "Then come and get it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo puffed. Even tired Jaehyun still managed to tease him but truth be told, he liked and missed that daily. The younger followed to the living room where he found the camera placed on a tripod, recording the sofa while a show was paused on the TV.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Did it start?” Jungwoo was surprised. He didn’t wanna appear on the cam but he still wanted the sweet potato so he stayed there, just listening to Jaehyun talk to the camera while opening the package. But if Jungwoo wasn’t looking towards the dinner table where other members were reunited he would’ve noticed the sweet glance and smile Jaehyun gave him at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo decided to sit at the dinner table and talk (in a low voice) with the other boys, Yuta showed the drawing he made earlier and it looked awesome and Mark was trying to muffle the sounds of his amazement. Taeil was probably in his room. From time to time Jungwoo looked in the direction of the living room, watching Jaehyun peacefully eat his snacks until he could not resist and went there to take some of the potatoes too. Jaehyun saw him approaching and already knew what he wanted so he offered the open package. </p><p> </p><p>"Why Money Heist all of a sudden?" Jungwoo asked after glancing at the TV and taking some potatoes. Jaehyun didn’t reply so he thought it was better to not disturb him too much and returned to his seat at the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Man… He is really just doing nothing… Amazing.” Yuta said, looking at Jaehyun, followed by a muffled laugh by Mark.</p><p> </p><p>“He is tired,” Jungwoo said. “He is only awake to record this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he looks very tired.” Mark agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo only noticed he ate all the potatoes when he tried to pick up one and there was nothing on his palm, so there he goes to retrieve some more but this time he decides to pick up the unopened bag. As soon as he picked up the package, Jaehyun turned the camera in his direction with a smile on his face.  </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Jaehyun said jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't show this.” Jungwoo pleaded, trying to open the bag.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right now I'm-”, he said trying to run away from the lenses of the camera.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Jaehyun repeated, mischievously.</p><p> </p><p>And finally Jaehyun stopped messing with him but the older still laughed. Jungwoo was a bit annoyed but could not be mad because first, the snacks were Jaehyun’s snacks. Second, his laugh and smile were adorable. And third, he is sure the editors will cut that anyway. Jungwoo went back to the table where he shared the potatoes with Mark and Yuta and talked with them until the Netflix episode ended and Jaehyun entered their room with the camera.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, Jungwoo, am I seeing things or Jaehyun hyung just looks at you like…” Mark said in a low voice, pausing to find the words.</p><p> </p><p>“Like you hang up the stars?” Yuta finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, exactly! Did you notice that too, Yuta hyung?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I never saw someone being so happy about having his food stealed.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo stared at them with wide eyes and tried to suppress the redness that he knew it was ready to take over his face. “What?! That’s not true. He was just laughing because he was joking.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not talking about today only, Jungwoo. You can believe what you want but facts are facts, even some of the Dreamies asked me about it. But again, believe if you want to.” Yuta smirked and got up the table, going to his room. Mark did the same, bidding good night to Jungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo stayed there with brows furrowed, fidgeting the empty package of sweet potatoes. How can they tell him something like that and just go away? And what were they talking about? Jaehyun was just a sweet person to everyone and Jungwoo didn’t think there was a difference in the way he treated the members. Or if there is, maybe it’s because they are roommates and it’s better to have a good relationship when you literally share a room. But why was his heart racing when thinking about what Yuta and Mark said? Jungwoo was immersed in his thoughts when Jaehyun approached him, putting the turned off camera on the table and bringing him back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here alone?” Jaehyun asked softly, oblivious to the conversation that happened there minutes before.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo was caught off guard. “Uhm, nothing… I was just thinking... I hope the fans like the relay cams.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I hope so too.” Jaehyun smiled, tiredly. “I think I’ll go to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh okay, I’ll go too. Just have to clean this up." Jungwoo replied, referring to the single bag of snacks on his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun nodded and headed to the bedroom while Jungwoo tossed the bag in the trash and followed behind. Jaehyun was sitting on his own bed checking something on his phone when Jungwoo entered the room. Jungwoo went to his own bed, laid there and looked at Jaehyun for a moment, admiring his features under the diffuse light of the mood lamp.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung...?" Jungwoo said before he could think properly, feeling his heart race. </p><p> </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can I ask you something?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. What is it?" Jaehyun replied, locking his phone and putting it aside to give full attention to Jungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo paused. He really wanted to ask about what Yuta and Mark said but how can he do that? It was something out of nowhere. He felt it was not the moment, Jaehyun was tired and Jungwoo did not know how to deal with whatever could happen. Plus, he was not sure about what they were talking about and didn’t want to leave an awkward atmosphere between him and Jaehyun in case it was just Yuta and Mark’s imagination.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh… Can you sleep with me again?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun looked a little confused since Jungwoo was usually pretty straightforward when he requested that but he agreed and went to Jungwoo's bed, laying beside the younger man. Jungwoo pressed himself against Jaehyun as usual, feeling the older’s warmth surrounding him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Jaehyun questioned while rubbing Jungwoo’s back softly, a hint of worry in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, why?” Jungwoo asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“You only ask me to sleep here when you are nervous about something.”</p><p> </p><p>He was indeed nervous about something but he couldn’t tell him, not now, so he decided to tell him a half truth. “I’m fine, I just wanted your company,” <em>because I missed</em> <em>you</em> is left unsaid.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh... Okay.” Since only the mood lamp was on, Jungwoo could not see the redness burning on Jaehyun’s ears. “Please tell me if anything is bothering you.” He said, sleepiness hanging in this words.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, hyung. Good night.” Jungwoo replied almost in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"Good night, Jungwoo."</p><p> </p><p>As expected, Jaehyun soon drifted into dreamland. Jungwoo, however, was awake for a little longer. He raised his head just so slightly to watch Jaehyun sleep, the man’s usually sharp features were soft and the sight made Jungwoo’s heart flutter a little. He thought about the reason why Jaehyun’s presence was so soothing to him and why he missed his hyung so much. Well, actually, he decided it’s better not to think too much about it now. He likes things where they are and the thought of doing something to hurt these precious little moments is unbearable to him. At least for now.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo snuggled up against Jaehyun, sniffing the faint scent of shower gel still lingering on his skin and closed his eyes, just hoping Jaehyun will be there when he wakes up the next day. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>